


Changing the Story

by Paulgrobe



Series: The Nova Collection [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Narrator Chara (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulgrobe/pseuds/Paulgrobe
Summary: This story is not by me, but by a good friend of mine, who has given me permission to post it onto the archive
Series: The Nova Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037526
Kudos: 3





	1. Accidental Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not by me, but by a good friend of mine, who has given me permission to post it onto the archive

A wave. That is all the human remembers. One minute, everything was grand. The next, a wave—one single wave—took it all away.

The human, Frisk, now awakens at the bottom of a whirlpool. They look around only to see water. Water. So much water. It covers the ground to the point where you can’t see the floor, but it’s not too much to where you can’t walk. If Frisk had landed with their face in the water, they would be dead by now. Luckily, they landed on their back. They slowly get up and look around.

Frisk: …

Frisk: Where...am I…?

Frisk: Mother…?

Frisk: Father…?

Frisk looks around, hoping to find someone they knew… but there was no one.

Frisk: Am I...alone?

Frisk: … What do I do?

???: Perhaps you could take the pathway down there?

An exclamation mark appears over Frisk’s head, surprised by the voice that seems to have come from their head.

Frisk: …

Frisk: Excuse me, but… who just...spoke to me?

???: Why, that would be me! I’m sorry if I frightened you.

Frisk: It’s...it is fine… but where are you talking to me from?

???: Well, I seem to be talking through your brain. I do not know how, but it feels nice to be able to speak with someone again.

Frisk: … I see.

???: Ah. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is-

Frisk: Is it ASGORE?

Asgore: Why… yes, it is. How did you know…?

Frisk: Your voice matches perfectly to how my grandfather talks of you.

Asgore: Humans...talk of me?

Frisk: My grandfather does. In high regard, may I add.

Frisk: He always wished that a war was something we never made your kind go through.

Asgore: … That’s…

Frisk: You do not need to say how you feel. I understand.

Asgore: You are...quite the wise child.

Frisk: I like to think so.

Frisk: Oh. And my name is Frisk.

Asgore: Ah. Then in that case, Frisk…

Asgore: Perhaps you should head down that pathway to your left.

Frisk: Right. Much appreciated.

Frisk heads down the path… as for where it leads...you’ll see.


	2. Talking Rocks in Confusing Spots

Frisk, after walking down the long hallway, enters what seems to be a temple of grand proportions. Or at least, that’s what it WOULD have been if not for all the cracks and dents in the walls, roof, and floor. However, the palace… wait, is it a temple or a palace? They’re similar enough. Anyways, the temple, despite the cracks and dents, still looks breathtaking with its bright blue shining along with the ocean water shown outside the glistening windows. The orange stripes running along are also a major help with this stunning view. It’s almost like a watery heaven.

Frisk: Wow…

Frisk: This is so…

Frisk: The texture… the water… all of it…

Asgore: Quite a sight, is it not?

Frisk: I…

Frisk: I can’t believe there’s been such beauty hiding underneath our feet!

Frisk stops for a second, looking up at their head.

Frisk: Your people...MADE all of this…?

Asgore: Why, of course! We monsters enjoy being greeted everyday with a glorious sight!

Frisk puts their hands on their head, taking in all of the information.

Frisk: It’s just...so…

Frisk: Wow…

Asgore: Now, I do not intend to be rude, but could you perhaps hurry along?

Asgore: We have quite a lot of ground to cover.

Frisk: Oh! R-right. My apologies.

Frisk shakes their head a little, trying to concentrate.

Frisk: Gotta focus on the now.

They then begin taking their steps down the long hallway, moving to the right as they keep glancing over to the left, still looking out the windows of the temple. However, after what feels like an entire minute or three goes by, Frisk gets exhausted, until finally they see a tall figure at the end. Wanting to see who or what it is, Frisk begins to run, luckily being met with a half-full water container. Not even noticing the yellow note attached to it, Frisk runs to it, quickly filling up a cup of water and drinking the whole thing in seconds. They keep doing this until they’ve taken almost the entire second half of it. Luckily, Frisk had gotten refreshed before they could drink it all. Finally, Frisk notices the note, picking it up and trying to inspect it, but Asgore comes in...narrating?

*You pick up the note and see what’s on it.  
*It’s a bunch of words written poorly, like someone was in a rush.

Frisk: … Ummm…

Frisk: Mr. Asgore?

Asgore: Yes?

Frisk: What...are you doing?

Asgore: Why, I’m simply just helping you get through this faster.

Frisk: But… do you have to act as a narrator, too?

Asgore: I would like to, if that is okay with you.

Frisk: Sigh…

Frisk: It’s fine with me.

Asgore: Great!

Asgore: Now then…

Asgore clears his throat, beginning his narration once again.

*The note says, “For whoever makes it here, then I hope you enjoy a good cup of water.”  
Asgore chuckles as he reads the last part.  
*”This here was the original entrance to the Lost Temple, but now, it’s used as an exercise room. Please, do as many laps as you like! From… Alphys…”  
Asgore strains saying the name of the person who wrote it. However, Frisk doesn’t notice, luckily for him. Without sharing any words, Frisk moves on through the entrance to the next room. As they do, they quickly notice a shed up against the wall, with a rock stationed at the door.

Frisk: What in the-

As Frisk takes a step forward, a voice calls out to them.

???: Hey, buddy, don’t come any closer!

Frisk: Who said that?!

???: Over here! The rock!

Frisk: I’m sorry… you’re the rock?!

???: Yeah, I am. Now quit bickerin’ before-

A hatchet in the roof opens, causing a heavy ball to begin falling, smacking Frisk right on the head, knocking them out immediately. All Frisk sees is darkness, and can barely make-out the words of the voice.

???: …...get…..Alphys……..


	3. Nerdy Nonsense

Frisk awakens, dazed from the injury they just suffered. Not even after a few moments of recovering, ASGORE quickly speaks to them, worried.

Asgore: Frisk! Oh, thank goodness! I feared you would not awaken.

Frisk: Hnnnggg…

Still waking up, Frisk puts their hand on their head, sitting up on the bed. After their vision becomes clear, they finally see some sort of transparent, ghostly figure standing beside them.

Frisk: Wh...what…? A...Asgore…?

Asgore: Ah. So you can see me…

Asgore: Yes, Frisk… this is what I look like.

Frisk: You look...so…

Frisk: Fluffy…

Asgore: Is there something wrong with that…?

Frisk: N-no! Not at all!

Frisk: I just figured the legendary King Asgore would be more…‘monstrous…?’

Asgore: Monstrous in what way?

Asgore: A mouth on my stomach? Ha ha!

Frisk: … Something like that…

Frisk: But… why can I see you now…?

Asgore: I do not know for certain, but I crafted a theory while you were sleeping.

Asgore: You see, whenever I speak, it is connected to your brain.

Asgore: And as we saw earlier, your head took...quite the hit...

Frisk: No kidding…

Asgore: I believe that as you were sleeping in this bed to recover, it allowed your mind to help not only you get better, but also me.

Frisk: …

Frisk: So… you got better by…becoming a ghost…?

Asgore: As I said, that was merely a theory.

Asgore: And I believe we have much more important matters to attend to.

Asgore: Primarily where we are.

Frisk: R-right. That would be useful…

Frisk takes the covers off and jumps out of the bed, they then turn around to inspect it.

*It’s a rather comfy looking bed.  
*On closer inspection, the covers seem to have cute kittens on them.

Frisk: That’s...odd…

Frisk: Very cute… but definitely odd…

Frisk leaves through the door to the left of the room. They turn around, looking at the outer part of the door.

*A person’s name is engraved into the door.

*”C H A R A…”

Frisk: …

Asgore: …

Asgore: That’s… ummm…

Asgore: … Let’s just see what’s at the end of this hallway, shall we…?

Frisk turns around, heading to the end of the hallway. But a door they passed by opens, causing them to swiftly turn around, seeing a yellow creature walk out, turning to Frisk, which gains them a shocked expression.

???: Oh.

???: My god.

???: I-I didn’t expect you to wake up so soon!

???: O-oh my gosh. I-I’m so sorry! This place is a t-total mess!

???: I need to clean up! I-I need to shower! And, and, and…

???: …

???: (N...n-no. Just… calm down..)

???: (You… can do this…)

???: U-ummmm…

BGM: Just a Nobody

Alphys: H-hi. I’m Alphys.

Alphys: I-I, uhhh… kinda...s-saved you…?

Frisk: Howdy. It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Alphys.

Alphys: ‘M-Mrs. Alphys…?’

Alphys: O-oh, you don’t have to r-refer to me like that.

Alphys: I, uhhh… just p-prefer Alphys.

Frisk: Right. Then, salutations, Alphys.

Alphys: R-right…

Alphys: Oh! Is your h-head okay? It got hit p-pretty badly…

Frisk puts their hand on their head, making sure there’s no more pain.

Frisk: Well… I don’t feel any pain, so I guess I’m okay.

Alphys lets out a sigh.

Alphys: G-good…

Alphys: …

Alphys: ….

Alphys: S-so… welcome to the L-Lost Temple… I guess…?

Frisk: So that’s what this place is called…

Alphys: Y-yeah. It’s a place f-full of puzzles and traps.

Alphys: L-like...the one you stepped on…

Frisk scratches their head as Alphys says so.

Alphys: A-and I’m...kind of in a d-delima right now…

Frisk: What is it? Maybe I could help you out.

Alphys: W-well…

Alphys: S-so, I borrowed something from a someone recently...

Alphys: And, n-naturally, I came over h-here to r-return it.

Alphys: …

Alphys: B-but, my teleporter sh-shut down, and it turns out th-they weren’t even here!

Alphys: A-and if that wasn’t bad enough, the th-things I need to fix my teleporter are at MY h-house…

Alphys: Which I’ll have to go through the Temple to get to…

Alphys: Which is filled with puzzles...

Alphys: That I don’t even know the answer to…

Alphys: …

Alphys: B-but I’m sure that if we work together, w-w-we can make it through this!

Alphys: Whaddya s-say…?

Frisk considers their options, which they shouldn’t really have to do at this point, as Asgore speaks to them.

Asgore: Go with her.

Asgore: I know she seems a bit reckless, but she is a trusted ally of mine.

Asgore: She can help us.

Listening to Asgore’s words, Frisk confirms with Alphys.

Frisk: Right. We should go through this together. It’s for the best.

Alphys: G-great! Then I-I’ll wait outside for y-you. Come out when you’re r-ready.

Alphys leaves the house through the doorway to the bottom, leaving Frisk with Asgore. Having this time to spare, Frisk looks around the house. It’s all made of a yellow colored wood, with only two doors present. One being the… you-know-who’s door, and the other being diagonal from it, also being the one Alphys came out of earlier. Frisk goes to inspect it.

*The door is locked.  
*A note hangs on the door.

*Read it?  
❤️Yes No

*”Like, this is Catty’s room.”  
*”Stay out, or like, Chara will get mad.”

*That’s all they wrote.

Frisk then looks around the rest of the house, which aside from a TV and a couch, is very bland. Well, they’re is also many, MANY, bookshelves which are full of books, each neatly stacked one by one. Frisk doesn’t have time to check each individual one, so they decide to leave. As they step in front of the front door, a yellow object appears next to them, burning bright like a star.

Frisk: What… is that…?

Asgore: I feel a strong presence from it.

Asgore: Perhaps you should try touching it.

Frisk reaches their hand out to it, only for their SOUL to feel stronger than before.

*Alphys requires your help.  
*To do so, you have to stay determined.  
*(HP fully restored.)

❤️Save Return

Frisk  
Lost Temple - Chara’s House  
File saved.

Frisk: I feel… I feel…

Asgore: Stronger?

Asgore: Indeed. I felt it as well.

Frisk: What even is this thing…?

Asgore: Let us save questions for another time. For now, we must go see Alphys.

Frisk: R-right. Of course.

Frisk leaves through the front door.


	4. Puzzle Problems

BGM: Under the Sea

Exiting Alphys’ house, Frisk looks over to the left, seeing a bowling ball on the ground past some spikes.

Frisk: …

Frisk eventually turns around and continues down the hall where they find Alphys standing in front of a large gateway with two buttons on the left and right.

Alphys: O-okay, so…

Alphys: Th-this first one’s rather simple.

Alphys: A-all you have to d-do is have t-two people stand on each b-button.

Alphys: S-so, let’s do it!

Frisk stands on the button on the right while Alphys does so on the left, the gateway opens slowly, shaking the hall as it does.

Alphys: …

Alphys: I should p-probably fix that sometime. Eh heh heh…

Alphys quickly rushes through, Frisk following behind them. They enter the next room, Frisk looking around. There’s a few dragon-like statues on the walls, which are covered by dark blue bricks and other such things. A small puddle of water also sits in the middle of the room.

Alphys: O-okay! So…

Alphys: I-I may not know the solutions…

Alphys: B-but m-my friend told me how to do them!

Alphys: You j-just have to read the signs, f-figure out their riddle, and then solve the puzzle!

Frisk: Sounds simple enough.

Alphys: B-but…

Alphys: I-if you get the puzzle wrong…

Alphys: Y-you kinda…

Alphys: Set off a boobytrap and have a risk of dying.

Alphys: Eh heh heh heh heh.

Alphys: Eh heh…

Alphys: …

Alphys: …

Alphys: L-let’s...figure this out…

Frisk and Alphys inspect the sign to their left, seeing what it says.

Frisk: “Puzzles are a great way to relieve stress, even when they are simple.”

Frisk: “Take this one for example! Simply filling these three heads with water puts your mind at ease!”

Frisk: “Truly, there is nothing better. Sincerely, a puzzle lover.”

Alphys: …

Alphys: I-I expected it to be more...m-mysterious sounding…

Alphys: B-but at least the solution wasn’t that hard to figure out!

Frisk nods to Alphys, looking around the room until eventually finding a bucket that was hiding in the corner. Frisk picks it up, and begins pouring an even amount of water into each dragon heads’ mouth. Eventually, the eyes of the heads light up, the passageway on the opposing side opening up.

Alphys: H-hey! Great job!

Frisk: What’s with the praise? It wasn’t even that hard.

Alphys: O-oh. U-ummm…

Alphys: W-well, you see… uhhh…

Alphys: …

Alphys: You know what, never mind.

Alphys: L-let’s just g-go.

Alphys and Frisk go to the next room.

(For time purposes, we’ll be skipping the next few rooms, as they have no importance to the story, really. Just know that the puzzles were solved with somewhat ease.)

Eventually, Frisk and Alphys finally reach the end, where a large building stands, having a metal door on it with many defense mechanisms.

Frisk: Wow…

Frisk: This is your house…?

Alphys: Y-yeah. It’s where I-I spend most of my time here.

Alphys: I-I…don’t really like going out…

Frisk: I can relate. Somewhat…

Alphys: R-really…?

Alphys: … Wow… th-that’s…

An exclamation mark appears above Alphys’ head.

Alphys: O-oh crap! I forgot something!

She runs off in a hurry, yelling back at Frisk.

Alphys: Stay right here! I’ll be back!

Frisk thought they heard her say more, but her voice couldn’t reach through the long hallway. Frisk notices a SAVE file by the wall and decides to use it. After SAVING, Frisk begins to hear voices emanating from inside the large house. Frisk stands there, scared of what to do. ASGORE was trying to talk to them, but Frisk hadn’t been listening to them. They’ve been focused on helping Alphys so much, they couldn’t hear him. Suddenly, two creatures appear from the door. One looking very cat-like. The other…is human…?

BGM: Silence

Cat creature: Like, I’m just saying, you need to-

The human puts their hand in front of the cat monster, causing them to stop. The human pauses for a moment, before speaking.

Human: … Greetings…

The tall being eerily turns its head to Frisk, almost smirking.

Chara: I am Chara…

Frisk, out of shock and fear, begins to step backwards, causing them to step on a panel that activates a boobytrap. Noticing this, Chara gains a full-on smile, Frisk even swearing they saw red glowing eyes emerge from under their white hood.

Chara: Behind you…

As Frisk quickly turns, spikes come out of the wall, stabbing Frisk, making their very SOUL shatter.

GAME OVER

Eventually, Frisk reawakens at the last SAVE they made outside Alphys’ house. They shake themself awake.

Frisk: Wh… What happened…?

Asgore: FRISK!!!

Frisk’s body shakes, suddenly remembering their fluffy friend.

Frisk: A-ASGORE! I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize that-

Asgore: Now, now. It’s alright. There’s no need to be upset.

Frisk: B-but… I-

Asgore: You did nothing wrong. Now, we need to focus on more important matters. Like the person in front of you…

Hearing his words, Frisk looks up, seeing the tall human with the white jacket standing above them again. The cat creature wasn’t there, so Frisk assumed this “Chara” person had sent them off. Chara then sits across from Frisk, with faint shadows covering their eyes, preventing them from being seen.

Chara: …

Frisk: …

Frisk: Who… Who are you…?

Chara: I believe I told you before…

Chara: My name is Chara…

Their eyes begin to glow a small red once again.

Chara: And I DON’T like repeating myself…

As Frisk sits there, staring at Chara, they swear they could hear...crying? Who could be crying with things as they are now? That’s when Frisk realizes… ASGORE is crying...


	5. Learning a Lot

Frisk was about to check on ASGORE to see if he was okay, but Chara quickly took their attention by speaking.

Chara: So…

Chara: You are the one who gained it in my absence…

Frisk was confused. What did they mean by “it?” Was it some sort of power? Weapon?

Frisk: Wh...what do you-

Chara: Determination.

Chara: The power to resist death…

Chara: The strength to reset and load…

Chara: It was once mine.

Chara: But now…

They look up at Frisk, their eye glowing red again as they speak.

Chara: It is YOURS.

Frisk was confused beyond anytime they have been before. “The power to resist death?” “The strength to reset and load?!” What on Earth do they mean?!

Frisk: What the heck is “resetting” and “loading?”

Frisk: What are you even saying?!

Chara chuckles, smiling menacingly.

Chara: Do you not remember…?

They look up at Frisk, both of their eyes glowing a blood-red color as they stare deep into Frisk’s very soul.

Chara: Those spikes…? How they pierced your very body…?

Frisk can swear they hear them laughing underneath as they speak of this. Were they MOCKING them? Wait… how did they even know that happened?

Frisk: You… you remember that happened…?

Frisk shuffles back, scared of what they’ll do to them.

Chara: How could I not…?

Chara: Your expression was priceless…

Frisk: But… how…?

Chara: Every human shares determination inside them…

Chara: Mine, however… is low…

Chara: It is hard to retain one’s determination when all is taken from them…

Frisk tilted their head to the side a little. “All is taken from them…?”

Chara: But now… you are here…

Chara: And I suppose I should teach you how to use this power…

Chara: But I shall do so only if you promise me something…

Frisk shakes as Chara says this.

Frisk: P-promise you...what…?

Chara smiles as if they just heard a joke.

Chara: I will tell you when I think of what I would like it to be…

Chara: For now, I shall teach you this…

They stand up, pointing to the yellow object that Frisk interacted with earlier.

Chara: This is what is known as a SAVE POINT.

Chara: It harnesses your determination into it, and allows you to return to that point in time when you…

They chuckle.

Chara: I’m sure you know what I mean…

Frisk shivers as Chara walks off, seemingly to go find Alphys and that cat creature from earlier. Once they’ve left, Frisk calls out to ASGORE, with him responding with a very depressing sounding voice.

Frisk: A-ASGORE…? A-are you okay…?

Asgore: …

Asgore: Y-yes, do not worry, Frisk.

Asgore: I just…

Asgore: Needed some time to grieve…

Frisk: “Grieve?” Why would you need to do such a thing?

Asgore: I…

Asgore: …

Asgore: I knew Chara before I was in this state…

Asgore: They…

Asgore: They…

ASGORE’S voice becomes corrupted by sadness as Alphys, Catty, and Chara all begin to enter the room. As they do, ASGORE tells Frisk something that shocks them to the very bone.

Asgore: Chara was my adopted child...


End file.
